


Doing something hot

by darkmus



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [30]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Beach Sex, Bottom Kaiba Seto, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 23:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13468635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: Seto plans for beach sex; Joey satisfies his whims





	Doing something hot

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for Day 30 of [ericandy's 30 Day OTP Challenge](http://darkmus.tumblr.com/post/30016165615/ericandys-30-day-otp-challenge) \- Doing something hot
> 
> Inspired by ([x](http://darkmus.tumblr.com/post/82766857703/fuckyespuppyshipping-hehehe-3-can-it-be)) and ([x](http://darkmus.tumblr.com/post/128000150916/mrsjuliananba))... ft. thirsty bottom Seto

Joey was all set to have a relaxing day on Seto's private beach when he noticed Seto's choice of swimwear. 

 

"A Speedo? Really?" he gawked. Not that he was really complaining but...

 

"What?" countered Seto. "It's not like there's anyone else here except you." He glanced imperiously at his boyfriend from under his sunglasses, intent on stopping any arguments before they formed. 

 

"I thought you wanted to relax…" Joey replied. 

 

"I do."

 

Joey shook his head in fake disapproval. 

 

"Well, if you wear that, I'm not going to let you relax… you look too damn hot for your own good," he jeered before looping an arm around Seto's. 

 

Seto smirked. By then, they'd reached the sand and headed to a spot that was an easy distance from the breaking waves. Seto dropped the small cooler and beach bag unceremoniously on the sand, then they laid out a beach blanket together. He toed off his sandals, put away his sunglasses, and sat down to admire the sight of his boyfriend grunting to set up the small beach umbrella.

 

"What do you want to do first?" Seto asked Joey when he finished. Joey had a slight sheen of sweat from the exertion and it was tantalizing. 

 

Joey scoffed. "I wanna do you," he cooed, joining him on the blanket and pulling at the sleeves of Seto's open top. 

 

Seto smiled indulgently and let Joey take off his shirt and toss it to the side. He pulled Joey toward him and kissed him fiercely. 

 

"This isn't very relaxing," mumbled Joey between kisses. 

 

"'Relaxing' means not working. This is still relaxing," Seto murmured before sucking on Joey's earlobe. 

 

"Okay," Joey chuckled.

 

Joey slowly pushed him backwards onto the blanket and straddled him, grinding against Seto's groin. 

 

"These," Seto said, toying with the hem of Joey's board shorts, "are not hot."

 

"Hush."

 

The proclaimed 'not hot' shorts were starting to sport a pronounced tent, as was Seto's Speedo. 

 

Joey pulled away a bit to view his handiwork. He could see the outline of Seto's hard cock straining against the tight material of the swimwear. He scooted back a bit to give himself room before peeling down the bathing suit and revealing his prize. Seto's cock sprang forth and Joey immediately took it into his hand. 

 

He stroked it lazily for a moment before picking up the pace, making Seto pant harshly. 

 

Joey leaned in to kiss Seto sloppily and grind himself against Seto's thigh. Seto gasped, then tugged at the waist of Joey's board shorts. Joey wiggled a bit to help him pull them down, exposing himself. Then, Joey took both of them in his hand, stroking up and down while rubbing his cock against Seto's.

 

Suddenly, Seto placed his hands on Joey's chest, pushing him away slightly. 

 

"There's stuff… in the bag," he grunted between breaths. 

 

"'Stuff'?"

 

Joey got up to investigate, kicking off his board shorts in the process. He rummaged inside the bag and found a bottle of lubricant and a strip of condoms. 

 

"Wait, are you serious? You brought these to the beach?!"

 

Seto grinned knowingly at him and Joey snorted. 

 

"Perv," Joey said before pressing a chaste kiss on his lips. 

 

He pulled Seto's Speedo off before tossing it carelessly over his shoulder. Then he slicked up his hand with some lube before taking Seto into his hand again. 

 

He stroked up and down, again and again until Seto was arching off the ground. Joey could feel the heat pulsing through Seto's cock and his own ached with need. With a frustrated groan, he pulled away from Seto to lube up his fingers again, but this time they moved to the tight ring of muscle of Seto's ass. 

 

Seto grunted in momentary discomfort before relaxing and Joey bit back a laugh. He leaned in and kissed Seto gently. 

 

"Such a perv," he murmured, smiling.

 

In response, Seto defiantly bit at Joey's lower lip. Joey chuckled darkly under his breath and paid him back. 

 

He pressed his fingers deep into Seto, wriggling and scissoring them to loosen him up more. Seto gasped and spread his legs, lifting his hips off the beach blanket to give Joey better access. Underneath, the hot sand shifted to cradle them. 

 

Joey covered the head of Seto's cock with his right palm and rolled it in time with his seeking fingers, then gleefully watched as Seto tensed and melted under his touch. 

 

"Fuck, just--" growled Seto testily. "Put it in already."

 

Joey grinned at his handiwork before grabbing a condom and tearing the wrapper open with his teeth. He plucked the condom out and spat the wrapper on the ground before rolling the condom on one-handed, his fingers still deep inside Seto. 

 

He curved his fingers one last time to caress Seto's prostate before removing them and grabbing the lube again. He spread a liberal amount into his hand, spread it along the length of his condom-clad cock. More precum leaked from Seto's cock as he impatiently waited. 

 

Joey looped his arms around Seto's legs to lift him up, hoisting his thighs on his shoulders. Then, he lined himself against Seto's entrance and slowly pushed in. They both moaned as inch after thick inch disappeared into Seto and they gasped when Joey was fully inside him. Joey paused for a moment to get them both accustomed to the feeling until Seto squeezed him from inside. Joey chuckled and began to move. 

 

He pulled out slowly and pushed in quick, setting a leisurely pace. 

 

"Good thing this is a private island," he murmured into Seto's ear. "Or else we'd be giving them a real show…" 

 

Seto grunted and rolled his hips before wrapping his legs around Joey, pulling him close. It made his lover gasp and moan and, just as he had hoped, shut up. 

 

"Fuck," muttered Joey as he picked up his speed. He was buried so deep in Seto that his balls slapped against Seto's ass with each fevered thrust. 

 

Joey was big and long enough to make Seto feel wonderfully full and hit that spot that made him dizzy with pleasure. He revelled in the feeling of the sand giving way underneath him. He'd been wanting to do   this for a while and was glad that Joey was up for anything.

 

All too soon, Joey was losing control and thrusting faster and faster. Surprisingly, he still had the wherewithal to grab Seto in his hand and stroke him in time. Seto growled, his fingers trying to find purchase on Joey's glistening back, nails biting into the skin every now and then. 

 

Then suddenly, Joey's fingers caressed him just so, brushing against the head, and the dam broke: Seto moaned loudly as he messily came into Joey's hand. His ass tightened and he vaguely heard Joey curse then gasp. 

 

Both men panted hard as they came down from their high. Joey kissed Seto with a soft smile as he deposited Seto's legs on the blanket and slowly pulled out. With a content sigh, Seto pulled him close. 

 

"I could get used to this kind of 'relaxing'," Joey chuckled. 

 

"Let's do it again tomorrow."

 

"Or later tonight," Joey countered with a wink. 

 

Seto grinned in approval and kissed him again. 


End file.
